Hyperdimension Neptunia: Daiki's weird adventure
by Menono3
Summary: Follow Daiki in this weird adventure of his as he is in the Ultra-dimension and he meets Neptune, Plutia Ultradimension versions of Noire, Blanc and Vert (first four chapters had a lot of mistakes, I'm not very good at grammar, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, My name is Daiki I am a 18 year old person who now currently in another world wanna Uhwhy? WELL THEN CUE THE FLASHBACK!

 **FLASHBACK~!**

* * *

"Hm? What is this thing?" I looked at this random magic circle but I was oblivious and didn't know it was a magic circle. "HUH?! WHAT THE HELL! DOES EVERYONE SEE THIS?" I looked around there was no one there but the circle was glowing "HELP ME! HELP!" The Circle was dragging me and apparently I was sent to another world... in the air... with another person? WAIT ANOTHER PERSON!? "HEY YOU IF YOU ARE AWAKE YOU BETTER GO AHEAD AND OPEN YOUR EYES!" I shouted because all the wind is making my voice low

"Uh HUH?! WHAT THE NEP!" She was now flailing her arms

' _Uh did she just say what the Nep?'_ I thought to myself "Oh we are in the air FREE FALLING!" I told her she only noticed me now

"Oh hi there!" she said with a smile " Oh by the way, we are about to reach the ground!"

 _'HOW CAN SHE BE CALM ILL DIE! DOESNT SHE WORRY'_ I thought in panic as I looked down

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" I yelled to the two people below us

 **? POV**

"Heeeey, waaaait! you walk soooo fast..." said a girl who is wearing pajamas

"You're just slow." said a twin-tailed girl with black hair "That's why I told you to stay behind instead of following me."

"Aww, but I reeeeally wanted to go with you..." She said disappointed

"Huh?" she sounded confused

"Hey, what're you spacing out for? I'm kind of in a hurry, y'know." she said kind of angered

"Yeeeeah, I know, but..." she started

"But what?" again she is mad

"Ummmm, well... Hmmmm... I wonder how I should put it..."

"Jeez, you're such a flake. Spit it out already.? Now she sounded pissed

"Um, well up in the sky... There are... two people..." She finally said

"Two people? In the sky? You're so hard to get sometimes." She stated confused

"Well... It's more like two people... are falling..." She says with no care in the world

"Um, what? We're out in the middle of nowhere, so how and why would some people fall out of the sky?" She was stated with an irritated look

"The thing... Noire the place you're in uh." she didn't finish saying her sentence

"I'm...?" she was now really confused

"Move move move move move move move!" two people were shouting

"Huh? BLMAWDHAWDBJAWIAD" She was squashed R.I.P jkjk

 ***CRASH***

"Wowee... what a loud crash...!" she was surprised

 **DAIKI POV**

"Ouch. Man, that was scary. That had to have shaved a few years off my life." she said

"Oooh, you're still alive... Are you... okay...?" she asked I was stuck in the ground legs sticking up

"What's up? Oh, yeah, a fall like this is nothing! I'm what you'd call a seasoned sky-faller" so the sky-faller said "I mean, I can't lose my memory every single time I fall from the sky." she said again

"Whooooah, a seasoned sky-faller...! But, um... Noire is and that person is..."

"Oops! Sorry to freak you out. I'm Neptune. Nice to meet you!" so Neptune introduced herself

"Huh? Oh, oh, I wanna Introduce myself too... I'm Plutia. It's nice to meet you..." Plutia introduced herself

"Cool! That name totally sounds like something a magical girl who loves takoyaki would have!" Neptune said

"What's a takoyaki...?" Plutia asked curiously

"Uh, never mind. Plutia, huh? Too many syllables for my taste. How about I call you Plutie?" Neptune said with no care like before

"Ooh, okay... In that case, let me give you a nickname, too. Hmmmmm... I like... Neppy" Plutia said with a hint of happiness in her voice

"Nice one, Plutie! By the way, where are we? I dunno if I've ever been here before." Neptune asks looking around

"Here? This is Planeptune... It was chartered just a liiiittle while ago..." Plutia said to Neptune

 _'Why am I still stuck in the ground... Never mind Ill ask them to get me out, when they finished their conversation'_ I thought more annoyed then ever

"Planeptune? Nuh-uh I know Planeptune like the back of my head!" Neptune stated out "And that stuff about it being new or whatever is wrong!"

"Whaaaat? Really...? I'm telling you the truth..." Plutia now being dumbfounded

"Oh, uh-huh, sure. This is some kind of hidden camera reality show thing, isn't it?" Neptune trying to prove herself right "You picked on the wrong girl to play a prank on. Ain't no way you'd be able to trick Planeptune's CPU!"

"Whooooa! You're a CPU...? I had noooo idea that you're Planeptune's CPU too..." Plutia surprised

 **TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY FINISH TALKING I DONT WANNA TYPE THEIR WHOLE CONVERSATION**

"How long are you gonna chat while sitting on me!?" said the person Neptune was sitting on

"AND CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE, THIS IS REALLY BAD FOR MY HEALTH LIKE SERIOUSLY GET. ME. OUT!" I shouted because I was quite annoyed

"Uh-oh...! Noire, you never told me that you're a mole person..." I groaned as they ignored me

"Because I'm not, obviously! Did you forget I was here?!" she stated angrily

"AND IM PISSED AT EVERYONE HERE DIDNT EVEN KNOW I WAS STUCK IN THE GROUND!" I was shouting I was angrily shouting which people ignored

She just lectured the two I was struggling to get myself up as I did I didn't realize I had a sword I had the intent to slice those two in half but I calmed myself down and sheathed back my sword.

"Oh who are you? We were just gonna go to Planeptune!" I was angry but I was controlling it

"My name is Daiki" I said disappointingly

"My name is Noire, this is Plutia" she said and I was looking around

"This is Planeptune? Never really heard of it unless I got stuck in another world due to that... magic circle..." I now knew I was in another world I started freaking out "OH NO OH NO NO NO NO NO! WHAT WILL MY FRIENDS SAY WHEN IM NOW JUST RANDOMLY GONE... OH GOD I WILL MISS MY STUDIES ILL BE AS DUMB AS A ROCK!" I took a deep breath "Never mind what happened, can I come along?"

"Sure. You look like you need a place to rest." Noire said worriedly

 **AT THE PLACE WE ARE**

"How many times do I gotta say it?! Are you listening to my words!? I'm me! and you know me, Noire!" Neptune said as she was tired repeating what she wanted to say

"I kind of understand what you are saying..." I said

"Ugh, this feels hopeless. She must've hit her head really, really hard" Noire said quite annoyed. She then looks at me "Oh, by the way, how are you holding up?"

"Huh? Yeah I am okay now I have calmed down a lot..." I say that but _'Man how is my sister and brother holding up, I have probably been gone for at least a few hours...'_ I thought worried and Noire looked at me saddened as she saw my sad expression, I didn't notice some tears drop from my cheek.

"Huh? Why am I crying I'm not sad... but I ju...st can't feel but breaking up..." Now this got everyone worried I didn't want to worry them "It's fine I will take a longer rest now" I said as I closed my eyes pretending to sleep but didn't really.

"Aww, so Neppy is gonna die and Dai gonna be sad forever" Plutia said worried

 _'Dai? She already thought of a nickname?'_ I thought to myself listening to them talk

"I'm not gonna spin the bucker! if I up and croack, the game will show a screen saying 'You Are Dead' Neptune saying as if she was in a game. I fell asleep for a long time and when I woke up I didn't know where I was.

 **HUGE TIMESKIP!**

When all I woke up all I heard was someone say you will be defeated by Arfwart or Arfware or something in that line I stood up only for Noire to say something like What?!

"Seven Sages! She definitely said 'Blah Blah Blah, Seven Sages!'" Neptune Exclaimed

"Sevens Ages?" I asked curiously "What is that like a soap store or and Aging store cause it is Sevens Ages!" I said to them only for them to deadpan

"Dude! Don't give that away, chu!" A rat said I was surprised

"HOLY WHACKA MOLEY DID THAT RAT JUST TALK IM IN A DREAM ARENT I?" I pinched myself and punched myself "OW!... nevermind I take it all back this is real..."

After that the rat just left, Noire was gonna go after it but Arfware or whatever stopped her and now apparently we are in battle but we lost instantly, but how there was thee of us one of her! Plutia went after that rat and had a weird conversation she transformed and Arfware was gonna kill Neptune till

 **SPLAT**

"..." I didn't say anything Neptune and Noire were shocked "Oww guess getting stabbed with a lance hurts more than I originally thought huh? haha"

"Dai w-why did you protect me?" Neptune said still not handling this

"You have way more importance and hey I think Plutia is back so our help is here." I turned and gave Neptune a weak smile as I layed there as I was dying away

"My, my... To be both disgraceful and lovely at the same time..." The mysterious voice said "Pretty young things getting laid out by an ugly tramp is a rare sight and One is dying as we speak."

They were just having some weird talk as usual Plutia toyed with them for them to gain the Discs and as they got the Discs...

"Ahh. It's beem too long since I've taken on this form. Although, I seem to look a tiny bit different here..." Neptune said more mature than ever her hair has gotten a more darken purple with black and some purple parts looking swim suit and her eyes having some sort of power button on there and blue eyes

"I did... I've become a CPU..." Noire so happy she looks similar to Neptune but different she still has her twin-tails she has a gray suit like Neptunes she acts more energetic on this form her hair is pre white now her eyes are kind of cyan now too with the power symbol

"Hmmm. Looks like Noire acts different here too." Neptune said she looks at me and took another one of those CPU memories she put it on me "I hope this works..."

Pllutia and Noire were quite shocked to see her try and do this they knew that I was dying and CPU's are immortal but to their surprise

"What?! NO WAY IT's REACTING TO HIM TOO!?" Arfware said surprised and I transformed

"Huh? What I thought I was dead... Woah! what is this power it is cool!" I said extremely excited for the hair imagine Super Sayain Goku hair style it looks nice I had tight Shirt and Pants they were orange while my shoes are blue my eyes are green and because of CPU I have the power symbol I didn't have a weapon I used my fists, I knew martial arts so I can't complain

"Wow... so you are the first ever male CPU..." Neptune said to me smiling that I was still alive, I looked at Arfware

"You gave us a beating and nearly killed me..." I cracked my knuckles and smirked "Time to return the favor... well except for the killing part that is, I don't kill." Plutia laughed

"Hahaha! What a predicament for you, having to take on all four of us. Your body might just break!" Iris Heart said smirking

"Don't act so confident... Those CPUs are the same as freshly hatched chicks." Arfware stated "Rather, this is preferable. I'll destroy you all before you can amass any more power!" But what they didn't know is that Daiki was holding back at least 35% of his true strength

Plutia said how she mad she was at Arfware for nearly killing me and tormenting the other girls without her permission which made a chill run down my spine and the fight began

Not holding back I charged at her quickly like I disappeared everyone was looking around for as I arrived behind Arfware I kicked her to Neptune for her to use one her moves **CROSS COMBINATION, FIGHTING VIPER, LACE RIBBON DANCE!"** The three CPUs used their skills and hit Arfware she was still standing but hurt I used an ability from dragon ball z my favorite fighting anime I mentally thank Goku for this move as I teleported in front of her and used the most common DBZ move against Arfware I put my hands together and put them to the side and decided to yell this out.

"KAAAAAAA" I started

"You pest!" she charged at me only to be parried by Noire

"TO get to him you have to get through me!" Noire said proudly

"MEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA" I was almost done

Noire went to her and used Muscle Memory to increase her strength Plutia and Neptune Charged at her and used their most powerful move Neptune Using Cross Combination and Plutia using Fighting Viper I was about done charging the attack

"MEEEEEEEEEE" I was done charging it "GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" I yelled and they moved away

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It wasn't powerful so it didn't kill her she was badly injured and was having a hard time to stand up she was defeated

"You accursed four-teaming fools...! Do you find it heroic to battle an enemy four against one?!" She said angrily I just sighed

"If you are not satisfied of how you lost I can always fight you one on one." I said "Arfware since it was a four on one I held back a lot you oldie"

She got irritated "MY NAME IS NOT ARFWARE IT IS ARFOIRE AND IM NOT OLD!" she yelled "I WONT FORGET THIS!" and she ran off

Noire and Plutia were about to battle about Noire going to scold her but is now going to do it in her HDD form now that they are both CPUs I just sighed to stop their fight

"Don't, Noire. If Plutie/Plutia hadn't transformed and come to our aid we would not be in one piece... especially Dai/me" Me and Neptune said at the same time

 **HUGE TIMESKIP**

Neptune Noire and Plutia are in the bath I didn't come cause obviously I'm a male but Plutia and Neptune tried to make me go with them but Noire with the common sense stopped the two of them, they just pouted and went in I thanked Noire and she was off in the bath too I just fell asleep They had a lot of fun apparently well Neptune and Plutia that is I woke up and saw a fairy it was probably that Histy person she looked at me and asked

"Hello Daiki, can you get Neptune and tell her I got the signal?" Histoire asked and I nodded

"Sure!" I stood and went to get Neptune through the washroom though I wasn't an idiot and I actually knocked and Noire replied

"Yes Daiki?" she asked me

"Can you tell her Histoire got a signal?" I asked and Noire nodded

Histoire got the video feed up and I was surprised by how cool that actually looked

"Yo, Histy! Can you see me? It's a-me Neptune!" she said making a Mario refrence she looked and everyone from her dimension(Changing it up a bit) well first the CPU and the CPU Candidates they looked at me and yelled

"WHY IS THERE A BOY WIITH YOU?!" they screamed in unison which made me jump and I just tilted my head in confusion

"Wait is it weird to see a boy wait never mind" I looked at tiny Histoire and asked her "Hey Mini-Histy since you are letting take a guest room and letting me stay I will just do some quests and raise up Planeptunes shares since I'm a CPU n' all" Everyone except Neptune Ultra Noire and Plutia were shocked but I shrugged it off and apparently Plutia didn't let me leave without them so I stayed. The rest of the conversation is that big histoire can get Neptune back into her dimension in a couple of days.

"You are a CPU Daiki?" Mini-Histy asked I nodded "Well show us transform." I just sighed and nodded fine everyone even the other dimension people looked at me intensely

I was enveloped by a bright light when it died down I was in my CPU form I just smiled and asked "Well, this enough proof for ya!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm they all nodded slowly and told them my name is Golden Heart in this form. The rest of them were shocked with wide eyes

 _'Hmmm can I get home soon? I hope I can...'_ I thought thinking about back home

Neptune and Plutia were sleeping not doing any work (obviously) as I was doing quests to raise shares I walked in a and greeted Histoire as we walked in the room we saw them sleeping. Me and Histoire were pissed.

"NEPTUNE AND PLUTIA YOU ARE NOT DOING ANY WORK WAKE UP!" Me and Histoire yelled at the both of them

"But I'm too sleepy..." Plutia said with a yawn

The day ended with them getting lectured except for me.

"Can't we take a break Daiki Mini-Histy?" Neptune asked us

"No. Plutia you are always sleepy, and Neptune the one who should take a break is Daiki! ou haven't even begun working yet!" Histoire was gonna lecture them "Daiki is just a new CPU and he is already helping Planeptune out... as for you two you haven't done anything at all!"

so the day ended with Plutia and Neptune getting Lectured. Noires new nation was almost built and I was doing the quests knowing Neptune and Plutia they didn't help

* * *

That is why I am in this dimension seeya next chapter bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Quick trip to Hyperdimension

**WELCOME BACK TO DAIKIS WEIRD ADVENTURE I DUNNO WHO HE PAIRS UP WITH BUT WE WILL FIND OUT SOON, OH YEAH DOESNT FOLLOW RE;BIRTH 3 STORY BTW**

* * *

"Ughhh, so tired can't move a muscle!" I groaned in pain as I was trying to stand up

"I told you. You were working too hard, Daiki, now you are too tired to even move!" Mini-Histy said to me as she entered my room "You need to take a break, you can walk but not work!"

"Okaaay, but who will do the work if I wont?" I was asking Histoire "Neptune and Plutia wont do work obviously. Look they are still sleeping" as I said that a tick mark appeared on Miny-Histy's head

"You two... GET UP!" She screamed Which was loud I had to even shut one of my ears "You two are just leaving all the work on poor Daiki here!"

 _'Poor? Do I look that poor?'_ I thought obvlivious that it was just a statement

"Hmmm? Oh it's just Histy..." Neptune said still tired

"Awwww... We were having... a nice nap..." Plutia still being the usual tired person she is

"Uhh, guys? What's happening to me?" I was freaking out the looked at me

"NEPU! Dai your glowing!?" I deadpanned while I'm still shocked and I disappeared

"Huh? where did he go?" Plutia asked looking around

 **? SOMEWHERE!**

"Hmm... this feels like it happened before..." I looked around "... WAIT A MINUTE IM FREE FALLING AGAIN! OH GAWD PLEASE NO!" soon enough it wasn't that long before I crashed

 **NO POV**

"Nepgear? I need help with this" A tome asked Nepgear was currently was with all the CPU and CPU Candidates till

 **CRASH**

"What the goodness?!" Nepgeaaar moved back startled

"Everyone, get outside now!" Histoire asked as soon as everyone got out they saw dust and as soon as the dust cleared they saw me

"OUCH! Man... even if it wasn't that long of a fall that hurts..." I stood up rushing all the dirt out of my clothes I didn't notice them "Oh hi! Sorry for wrecking your property a lil but... can you tell me where I am?

"... AHH! ITS THE BOY THAT WAS WITH NEPTUNE!" they all screamed suddenly which made me jump

"Geez don't shout so much..." I was still trying to get my ears to work "My ears now hurt

"Sorry abou-abababababababababa!" I looked confused

"You okay?" I asked just to make sure

"Yes just getting a call from the other me, let me pick it up" Histoire brought the video feed

"Woah...! Dai how did you... get there...?" Plutia asked surprised

"WOWZERS DAI! You got to my dimension!" Neptune Exclaimed loudly as usual

"I don't know how I got here though lemme see if I can still transform..." I went to transform the white light engulfed me and I became Golden Heart when the other CPUs (not candidates) transformed

"Fight us we will test your worth!" Black Heart A.K.A Noire said

"Sure Noire so all three at once sounds good!" I said with excitement I wanted to fight again in this form for so long

"How do you know my name?" she asked oh right different dimension

"Oh I know you from the other dimension... Who are you two though?" I asked the people with green hair and sky blue hair

"My name is Blanc, CPU of Lowee remember that!" She said loud and proud

"I am Vert, CPU of Leanbox and the one who holds the best breasts!" she was proud... but of her breasts

"I'm pretty sure breasts have nothing to do with a nation, but okay. Let's take this outside" I said pretty confident as we went outside the CPU candidates came to see how the battle would progress

"Are you ready?" I asked them

"Yeah!" They said at the same time

"Alright...3...2...1...GO!" I moved out of the way and Noire tried to stab me but I side-stepped and punched her in the back, which made her sent flying but I didn't stop there, I continued my attack doing repeated spin kicks eventually kicking her head which she was sent flying. Vert came right at me **RAINY RAPNATURA (forgot name I think this is** it) and used good swift attacks but with my speed it was nothing I dodged them quickly and punched her in the gut kicked her at the head making her crash to the wall. Blanc came right after her using heavy attacks which hurt me a bit She used **HARD BREAK** and tried to hit me with the hammer but before the axe came in contact I grabbed her wrist and flipped her using Quick and Heavy punches with the last punch sending her right near Vert. They all went in the same place so I decided to finish this match mentally I thanked Goku from DBZ for this move

I charged at them as I golden dragon (not real) appeared out of my hands "TAKE THIS! DRAGON FIST" with that they were all defeated and I reverted back to normal "Whew that tired me out. You guys okay?"

"Wow... we couldn't touch you, you have so much potential" Noire said quite amused

I extended my hand to Blanc and Vert to help them get up "Ha Ha you both cool?"

They both took my arm and nodded a 'yes' and they reverted back to normal and it became night time

I was thinking hard about were do I sleep "Wait a minute... Where do I sleep?"

Nepgear walked forward and brought me back to the bassilicom and went to a room "This is a guest room you can use it if you want"

I just nodded "Sure!" I just went to my bed and slept although next morning

"*yawn* hey guys... wait a minute IM GLOWING AGAIN... Im going back to the Ultra dimension Welp See ya guys soon" before they got to say anything I disappeared

 **PLUTIA POV**

I was looking around if I was hearing things but I heard singing "Do... you guys... hear that...?"

They all looked at me confused "Hear what Plutie/Plutia"

"I hear singing from the sky" I answered

They were listening and they heard it as they all spoke "OH! I hear it!"

came as a boss so we were fighting him we all transformed but I still couldn't get the person who was singing out of my head even Neppy and the others it became clearer

"Ever~~~yy boddyyyy yeaahhhh"

"Rock your bod~~~y yeahhhh"

There was smoke and when it cleared we saw Dai

"DAIKI'S BACK ALRIGHT!"

 **DAIKI POV**

"DAIKI'S BACK ALRIGHT!" as I arrived I looked back and saw an enemy

"Oh... an enemy bad time to show up but..." I transformed and pointed my fingers at him "...Time to take the stage!" Blanc and Vert (Ultra dimension duh) were in shock that I was a CPU

Blanc just shook her head while Vert had a seductive look that kind of scared me "You... are a CPU?"

I just nodded "Yup, I am! My name is Golden Heart in this form!" I said enthusiastically "So, we gonna take him down any moment or what?" They all nodded

"Alrighty! Let the games... BEGIN!" I rushed towards him and punched his armor with fast punches and kicks that were moving him by a lot, my last kick hit him towards Blanc who used **TANZERIN TROMBE** which hit him at least 4-7 times as Vert used **Shylet Spear** and Threw a spear and Neptune, Noire and Plutia Finished it **CROSS COMBINATION, LACE RIBBON DANCE, FIGHTING VIPER** with those last 3 moves he was done

"Oh... that's all you had in you... the Goddeses in Nep's dimension were more fun to fight..." I said rather disappointingly as it was really easy to beat him we all re-transformed and he ran away "Oh... he got away, well whatever hey Plutia, hey Neptune! it's been like 1 day?"

They nodded a 'no' which had me confused and Plutia said "Noooo, you... have been... gone... for week..."

I looked at her really confused but then realized time can be different in both the Ultra and Hyper dimension so I just nodded _'okay_ ' I looked at both Vert and Blanc who were cautious

I just sighed "I'm no crazy person... whatever my name is Daiki or you can call me Dai for short"

Blanc went up forward to introduce herself "My name is Blanc, CPU of the greatest nation Lowee"

Second was Vert to come up "My name is Vert, I hold the greatest breasts in all of Gamindustri"

I just scratched my head and thought _'Man she said the same thing in Hyper dimension...'_

Noire came up to me and asked "Have you founded your own nation yet?"

I nodded 'no' and she was quite surprised "So you are a God, without your own nation?!"

I sighed and gave her a reason why I don't want to "Look if I do, I'll disappear one day because you know... I will be sent back to my own world and there will be no one to take care of the nation..." I think I made a Valid Point "That and I just don't want to"

She just sighed at the last part but thought I had a valid reason we were all going to look for IF, Compa and Peashy who have all been taken away

* * *

 **AND THAT IS IT ALL OF YOU THANKS FOR READING !**


	3. Chapter 3

**AGAIN HI! NOTHIN TO SAY TO STORY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: FINALLY MAIN ANTAGONIST?! AND NEW POWER UNLOCKED?!**

Neptune, Plutia, me and the rest were just lazing around. I have no quests to do apparently all are done right now... It's been around 3 years since I been here

As I was looking at the ceiling, everything bored me till...

 **EXPLOSION**

I jumped up and transformed looking where the explosion was. Apparently everyone heard it as I saw Noire, Blanc and Vert there I landed and decided to ask a few questions "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked they turned to me and I felt a super strong power in that pod, I told them to back up a little I reverted back because it takes a lot of my energy in that form as I approached it I felt someone punch me in the gut, I moved but holding my gut and as I looked up I saw someone with Red crimson hair, with red eyes, and some weird armor.

I decided to fight him I got into my stance. He looked at me quite amused with my strength and he used a fighting stance as well _'Oh he also uses martial arts...'_ I charged towards him I tried to punch him, but he caught it with one hand he pulled me in and some sort of quick energy blast sending me flying to a rock. I coughed out blood and decided still not to transform but take this seriously, I rushed towards him as I was punching him I teleported behind him and I did several Quick Punches and kicks he looked in pain I kept on doing it and rushed to his front and gut punched him.

As he stood up he finally talked "Looks like with you I can show my true strength!" He started screaming as if he was building power and I saw him transform he had this golden aura surrounding him, he had no changes in his hair but it was now Gold and teal eyes I now knew I had to transform before this gets worse

I looked at him in shock "NOIRE, BLANC, VERT! GET PLUTIA AND THE OTHERS WE WILL NEED BACK UP!" I yelled and they nodded flying to Planeptune I sighed and looked at him "Looks like I need to take this seriously as well..." The white light faded "Golden Heart transformation complete." I took my fighting stance again. It was silent for a few moments before we moved the clashes we made cracked the ground slightly, I did a round house kick and he dodged it with ease... He kicked me in the face with a lot of force sending back a lot breaking a few mountains

 **NOIRE POV**

We arrived at Planeptunes basillicom to get help from Neptune and Plutia

"Noirey why are you here?" Plutia asked me I was about to say something but Blanc said it instead

"We need both of your help!" Blanc said slightly raising her voice

"Hmm, why's that?" Neptune asked

"Daiki is fighting a crazy strong opponent! He needs he-" I was cut off with explosions

 **EXPLOTION EXPLOTION**

I looked at them intensely "Cmon lets go!" we all left the basillicom and flew back

 **DAIKI POV**

I was quite tired and he doesn't seem tired at all "Dammit... you are too strong..." I said "...But I can't give up!" I said excelling my strength he looked quite surprised

"Tell me what's your name?" I was taken a back but answered

"Daiki. What's yours?" I asked hoping he would answer

"Ryo." He said as he rushed towards me I blocked the first few punches before he teleported behind me and punched me in the back sending me to the ground with a loud crash

 **NO POV**

The gang had just arrived and they saw him getting hit towards the ground they flew to him "Dai... are you alright" Neotune asked a little worried

He tried to stand up "I'm fine Nep..." Neptune stopped him he undid his transformation as he was struggling to stand back

"Dai, leave this to us~!" Plutia/Sadie said he just nodded an 'ok'

They all rushed towards him Neptune used her Neptune Break on him, he dodged every single hit, Blanc used her Hard Break and hit him to a wall, as the debris faded he was unscathed

"Pathetic..." He muttered as he punched Blanc making her useless in the fight, Vert Neptune And Noire used their best moves at once Spiral Break, Neptune Break and Infinite Slash it did absolutely nothing on him though. They rushed towards him swinging their swords and a lance at him with all their speed he eventually punched the three of them and now It was Plutia's turn she attacked him very fast and strong he was hurt slightly... but she left too many openings and he kicked her in the stomach. They all undid their transformations and were lying on the ground as Ryo said these final words.

"This is pathetic, only 'he' can bring me a challenge." Ryo said pointing at Daiki "But now I will kill you all and destroy this world!"

 **DAIKI POV**

I felt so many emotions but most of all anger. PURE ANGER at what he said. _'Kill them all and destroy this world?!'_ I thought as I stood up and looked at him with rage he looked back at me "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET DESTROY THE WORLD AND KILL MY FRIENDS!" I shouted as they ground beneath me cracked open, I didn't go CPU but I gained a new power My hair had the same style as My God form but this time it was blue and with blue eyes. I looked at him with anger "I will stop you no matter what the cause!" I shouted which made him move back he rushed towards me and punched my gut, I was unfazed. "You think I will let you kill all these innocent people, you are beyond forgiveness"

Ryo moved back with fear in his eyes "Wha-What are you?!"

I looked at him "I am hope of the Universe. Ally to good, nightmare to you!" I rushed towards him kicking his face sending him towards a mountain almost splitting it in half he rushed back sending back a lot of quick punches and kicks although I dodged as if it was nothing. and I punched him in the gut then sent a energy blast at him and as he was hit and the dust disappeared he was struggling to stay up

He was really pissed "THAT'S IT SAY GOODBYE TO THIS WORLD OF YOURS!" He summoned a huge energy that can destroy this world I was a little worried I flew towards him "HAHAHAH TAKE THIS!"

He sent the Huge energy ball at me I held it back it was a bit much for me too I was pushed back and was being engulfed in it I powered up to my limit. "THIS IS NOT OVER YET!" I yelled and prepared my most powerful Kamehameha to send this back "KAA MEE HAA MEE HAA!" I sent the ball back and Ryo dodged it barely. "This your chance leave! while you still have a chance..." He was really mad He teleported away and I knew he would train and come back for me

 _'I need to get to Nep and the others'_ I undid the transformation and turned to them with a smile as my knees felt weak eventually I blacked out

I woke up and as I did I saw all of them excluding Vert were crying I was curious and asked "Hey... why are you guys crying?" This got everyone's attention

"Daiki?" They all said and I nodded they all cried and came to me

"Do you know how long you have been out for?" Noire asked me holding in more tears

I was now thinking "Uhh... one day?" I said as a question she nodded no

"No you have been out for two weeks, we all thought you were dead" she said

I looked at all of them who sucked in their tears and I smiled saying "Well I'm not dead sorry to worry you all, I promise I won't do it again... not unless I have to" I mumbled the last part

"Dai did you say something?" She asked I nodded a 'no'

Histoire entered the room "Hello everyone how is Daiki..." She was worried as well

I stood up "I'm alive and well... how are you?" I said that she went and cried on my shirt "Sorry to worry you I'm fine now."

Neptune then suddenly said "Histoire the party done?" I was gonna ask but decided not to

"Well now that I am awake... LETS PARTY!" I Shouted putting my fist in the air

"YEAH!" They all yelled and that was when I thinking what kind of power did I use against Ryo whatever it was I needed to master that power for more fights in the future

* * *

 **WELL THAT IS THAT THANKS FOR READING AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIYA AGAIN STORY NOW This is Tournament Arc You will see why soon**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: THE TOURNAMENT!**

It has only been a few days since I fought Ryo. I have been training past my limit and well now I'm very sore; I have been trying to get all of Goku's moves cause they are easy. All I managed to achieve is the Kamehameha, his super saiyan (but I'm incredibly weaker than him so it's kinda weak), his Dragon Fist and unfinished Kaio-ken... I finished todays training and turned on the T.V to see something catch my eyes. "Helloooo! Everyone do you want to fight an epic battle?" I nodded as if he was talking to me "Well then join now!" I told everyone I was entering and they told me they saw it and they were entering as well. I got out my laptop and signed up for the preliminaries, there were 32 people entering.

I stood up and was excited and went back to training "This is gonna be fun!"

 **TOURNAMENT DAY**

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Welcome to the Preliminary tournament!" He explains how it works. "You all will be choosing balls inside this box numbered 1-32 and whoever you get you fight and whoever wins goes to the next round! And the champion get's to choose three other people to go with him/her to the national tournament as a team!"

I looked at all the contestant they all looked pretty tough but don't know till I fight

"Contestant Daiki!" I went up and grabbed a ball "#1" and we all went and Blanc was "#19 Noire was #21 #Neptune was #32 Vert was #6 and Plutia was #3

"AND CONTESTANT DAIKI VS CONTESTANT SHIRO!" he said "BATTLE BEGIN"

I got into a fighting stance "Are you ready" He nodded "Sorry but I'll end this quick.." Or so I thought, all of a sudden his elbow was in my stomach

"Wha?!" I moved back in pain as He vanished and appeared in front of me kicking me "CRAP!" I blocked it quickly and punched him in the face "HAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAIO-KEN!" I still didn't perfect it but I didn't want to use my CPU form "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaa!" He was behind me now "This is for you!" I kick him sending him flying "KAIO-KEN X3!" I rushed towards him and grabbed his leg spinning him and throwing him out of bounce. "The winner is Contestant Daiki!" Everyone cheered and clapped

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP**

I was tired using the Kaio-Ken "*pant *pant* yay I did it!" I mumbled as I walked to Neptune and the others

They looked in shock "Woah! What was that move?!" They all asked

"Well I call it the Kaio-Ken, it increases the users strength doubled if you used Kaio-Ken X10 it increases it ten times." I explained "...But puts huge strain on the body." I said

Multiple shouts and screams with claps were heard I was kind of scared for next round I went to Plutia and told her "Don't transform unless your really! really! angry! got it?" She nodded "Good!"

"Next up is Contestant Ryo VS Contestant Plutia!" He announced That got me worried

 _'Oh No_ she is fighting Ryo... _'_ I thought worried Plutia was angry at him for last time and she transformed

"Insolent Brat! I'll make you pay for what you did to me last time!" She already used her EXE he didn't seem fazed He dodged all the attacks and he punched her out of he ring. "Out of Bounce Winner is... Contestant Ryo!" He said Everyone cheered

We all saw Vert go into the arena for her match "Contestant Vert VS Contestant Tom!" The Announcer started "BEGIN!" Vert Didn't bother to transform as she summoned her spear and her opponent summoned his lance. The battle was intense they hadn't landed a single hit on each other. Before Vert Smirked "Time to finish this!" she used he EXE Drive **SPIRAL BREAK** She hit Tom several times and lastly threw her spear at Tom which made him unconscious. He checked Tom's pulse to make sure he isn't dead "The winner is Contestant Vert!" He shouted we had time before Blanc's match so we went out to eat

"Sorry about your loss Plutia. Didn't know 'he' would enter..." I said She didn't mind

"It's...okay you will beat... him for me righhht?" She asked

"OF COURSE! I will beat him like last time!" I said enthusiastically _'but I still can't use that transformation like I did before...'_ I thought after we ate we all went back as it was now Blanc's Turn to fight She got Into the ring

"BEGIN!" The announcer shouted Blanc rushed towards her enemy and she tricked him by going to attack with her hammer but she threw it in the air now using her fists and the hammer landed on his head making him dizzy and fell out of the ring "The Winner is Contestant Blanc!" Everyone Cheered now it was Neptune's turn she was fighting a kid but now was Noire's turn

"BEGIN!" Noire drew her rapier and she was fighting a Lastation citizen and he gave up I was laughing...HARD! now Neptune's turn to fight a kid

 _'This will be funny' I thought to myself_

"BEGIN!" As the kid ran to fight Neptune was just sticking out her hand as he can't get near Neptune I dropped down laughing as Neptune walked and pushed him out of bounce "Winner is Contestant Neptune!" He said and Neptune went back disappointed

"Well...Uh that was sad..." She said as we all walked out I saw Ryo walk to me and laughed

"Hahahahaha! If you lose I will destroy this world!" He said all confident

I growled at him and his confidence "grrrr" But I just left him.

 **Second round**

"Welcome back everyone! for round two!" He said "You all excited!?" He asked them all Everybody was like 'YEAH!' "Second Round first fight! Contestant Daiki Vs Contestant Ryo!" Everyone was a little silent "NOW BEGIN!"

"Now are absolutely sur-" I was about to say until I was interrupted

"YES! I will kill you and destroy this World!" He said

"Alrighty then Kaio-Ken!" I said and went Kaio-Ken

"Kaio-What?" He said before I punched him and kicked him a lot before he kicked me back and threw a large blast that ruined my shirt.

"Kaio-Ken X3!" I said and rushed at him

"Times What?" I punched him into the arena ground making a deep hole Before I asked "Are you okay in there?"

There was a little silence before he replied "Yeah... I'm Fan F*ckin Tastic, I'm surrounded by gumdrops and Ice cream..."

I wanted to go in "OH! CAN I COME IN TOO?!"

He just sighed "*sigh* I'm surrounded by idiots..."

I was confused "I thought you were surrounded by gumdrops and Ice cream?"

He screamed and flew up to the sky charging an attack "THAT'S IT DAIKI SAY GOODBYE TO YOU AND THIS WORLD!"

I sighed "That's not very nice..."

He was really irritated "OF COURSE NOT I'M F*CKING EVIL GALICK GUN!"

I heard a complete different thing "Oooh did you say garlick-"

I was cut off by his sreaming "AHHHHHHHH!"

"OH BOY!" I went kaio-ken "Ka...me...ha...me...haaaa!" Our beams clashed I was losing the clash though

"Hahahaha! This is it Daiki I put most of my strength into this attack!"

I started "Kaio-Ken...!

"No." He started

"Times...!" I was gonna go to Times Four

"No. No. No!" He didn't want that to happen

"FOURRR!" I screamed as the beam went towards him

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! FUUUUU!" He yelled as He fell to the ground I was about to throw him

"Wait!" He started "I haven't used my full power yet!"

I looked confused "I don't see how that's my problem."

He found a solution" Wait! if you let me power up I'll give you a pizza!"

I was mad "You tricked me before!"

"Two Pizza's!" He said

"I said that's not gonna work" I rushed towards him

"...With stuffed crust." He said which made me stop and the girls were mad

"...Daiki~" They all started

I tried to give them an explanation "Stuffed crust guys! You can eat it in reverse..!

They look dumbfounded "I don't know why we are talking about this right now..."

I also looked dumbfounded "Me neither..."

Ryo went full strength "Thanks for letting me Transform By The Way!"

I looked back at him "Wait Wha" I said before he punched me it really hurt

 _'Man Ryo at full power hurts I gotta transform!'_ I thought as I transformed He punched me but did minor damage

He was angry "Grrr I will kill everyone now!" He moved his hand as I went to him and grabbed his wrist "Wha stop! Let go of me!"

I tightened "I'm going to break you!" I said

He looked confused "What?" I broke his hand "Ahhh!"

"Like a Kit-Kat Bar" I said

It was silent and he was still confused "What?" I punched him he was sent flying he looked at me and thought _'What?'_ I went to him and broke a bit of his back with my knee "Ahh!" He screamed he shot some beams but it missed me he was angry

"You! You're different, What the hell are you?" He said

I sighed "I already told you but fine I'll say it again... I'm the hope of the Omniverse, I am the bacon in the fridge for all living things that cry out in hunger! I am the Alpha and the Amega. I am the terror that blacks in the night! My name is Daiki and I am a Super-" He blasts me making my head move up as I fixed it I finished my sentence "...God!"

* * *

 **That is one weird fight going on right now but it will finish next chapter so see ya guys later**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: DAIKI'S NEW ULTIMATE MOVE...! AND DIMENSION PORTAL?**

"...God" I said with a smirk while Ryo Was growling at this new strength "But I gotta say this God Form feels different somehow. Meh not as powerful as last time I fought you."

"That's it I will destroy you!" He said

I charged up a lot of energy blasts "HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Hmm hmm hm hm!" He hummed while dodging all of it and he stopped dodging and I missed "Ummm... I stopped dodging. Seriously are you even trying to hit me?"

I still missed "NO!"

"What the hell do you mean by no?" he said as he looked around "Oh. Oh! OH! shit..."

"HELLZONE GERNADE!" I said putting my hands as if I was hugging myself

 _'Aww man... It even has a cool name...'_ Ryo thought as he was hit by all of them and dust filled the area. When the dust subsided he was still there "Okay how..."

"Well first off I dodged them, secon-" He was cut off by me punching his face and he dashed over kicking me in the process which hurt bad. REALLY BAD that I coughed off some blood.

 _'Man, He is powerful even this god form is having trouble... Good thing I trained a lot last night'_ I got out of my God Form and stood in a position which you would make on a toilet "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" with that the whole arena started to shake. My hair got more spikier, and my muscles got more buff and I had more serious face "This will end you..." I said I immediately disappeared and I appeared in front of him and punched his stomach, he backed up quickly and our fists clashed and waves keep flowing And after a few times A portal appeared but I was too busy fighting I didn't notice and he punched me a lot in the gut and I was nearly finished

"Grrr. I still have one move! It has 10% Chance to work" I Charged my energy again and it worked "Yes...! KAIO-KEN!" I still was gaining more power

"WHAT?! His power is increasing by 3x 4x 5x No...!" He said shocked at the power increase

"x10! KAIO-KEN x10" I said as I appeared behind him and looked like I disappeared and reappeared in my original spot "LET'S GO!" I rushed at him and I punched him in the stomach "It's over your power is way below mine." I said seriously "But if you won't give up then...!" I punched him hard enough to make him fall off the ring. Silence Filled the Air

.

.

.

"Th-The winner is Contestant Daiki!" The accouncer shouted "What a heated battle folks! Daiki What were those moves?" He asked probably meant the Ki Blasts

"Oh that was Energy blasts" I said as I walked off I saw 2 Noire's 2 Verts and 2 Blancs and 1 new person. "Oh if it isn't Hyperdimension Noire, Blanc, and Vert. How have ya been?" I asked the three

"Well what we would like to ask is that have you been holding back on us when you fought us?" Noire said

 _'OH CRAP! She saw me fight but wait?'_ I thought "How did you get here?"

Then everyone pointed at the portal "How long has that been there?!" I asked shocked about how that is possible "From your shock waves from Ryo" Ultra Noire Explained

I coughed "Anyway... who are you?" I asked the Hazel Brown haired girl

"Hmm? Me I'm God Eater" She said (Just search HDN God Eater)

 _'What a minute Neptune and the others are CPUs and they are called Goddesses, and I am a CPU as well but I'm a male and that would mean I am a God which means...'_ I thought then I started to run away "DON'T EAT ME I AM NOT DELICIOUS!"

"What does he mean?" God Eater asked

"Well you see Daiki is a God" Ultra Noire said

"I'm too young too be eaten!" I said in fear which made everyone sweatdrop

"That's just my name I'm not actually gonna eat you" God Eater said which made sigh with relief

"Well after that battle I'm hungry. I'm gonna go and grab about a whole menu!" I went to a restaurant sat down and ordered my food and I stuffed my face until half an hour passed and I finished eating "Man! that was good stuff!" I walked out to see everyone crowd around something, I saw two suspicious people fly away. I walked up to Neptune and the rest to tell them something serious is about to happen and I'm leaving they all agreed and they were gonna leave too (LOL TOURNAMENT ENDED but wait theres more)

I followed them and I saw one guy following them I went to him and asked what is going on "Well those two have enough energy by your and Ryo's fight and is going to release a monster that can destroy this world!"

I was shocked I thought Ryo was enough now a New Enemy "Oh great I messed up..."

"No the tournament was to lure you to use a lot of energy or this moment" When he said this I was surprised I clenched my fist

"Dammit this is my fault..." I said disappointingly that I screwed up only for Everyone to have followed me and they were carrying Plutia and God Eater

"Daiki where are you going?" God Eater asked I explained the whole situation and how I'm going to stop this from happening we finally appeared on the island only to fin out we were being attack

"ALREADY!" I shouted as I shot several blasts destroying the machines "That's better" I saw a humanoid person walk up to me and also to see that Ryo was behind me "Ryo can we call truce? We need to beat the guy in front of me" He grunted by agreed but he wanted first hit I ignored that part and Punched the humanoid in the face and the whole explanation about his plan to be perfect and fight us seriously and his name Ryo agreed

"Fine absorb that person!" Ryo said with so much confidence

"I think I'm going to be the only voice of reason and say absolutely not!" I said while kicking him to a mountain

"Ryo! Daiki is picking on me!" Shido said

As I was flying to him I heard Ryo "Learn to share brat!" he kicked me to a mountain

"Daiki! Are you okay" They all asked

"That's better" Shido said while walking to the person he needed to absorb to be perfect

I flew out pissed "That is it!"

"What are you doing!" Ryo said

"What am I doing?" I questioned

"Thwarting my plans!" He said

"Thwarting your plans?" I asked confused again

"ARE. YOU!" He shouted

"YOU KNOW WHAT YES!" I shot a large blast at him sending him flying away

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" He shouted as he was getting swept away

As he was walking towards the person I saw Neptune and the others fight him which they are having an effect which seemed interesting "DAIKI KICK!" I shouted kicking him away "Everyone grab hold even you! if you want to live!" She obliged and we teleported away When we all came back we were tired "Okay Everyone listen up to make you all stronger to fight someone like him I will train all of you!"

"How?" They all asked

"My eyes are very good to see hidden potential and all of you have hidden potential in you!" said said they all nodded okay and we were starting tomorrow

* * *

 **WELL THAT IS THAT SEE YA GUYS NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: TRAINING AND DAIKI VS SHIDO**

It's been a few days since we met Shido when he attacked us and we have been training since that day, it has been going smoothly "Noire's you both have the same problem you have a lot of speed in your swings but you should have an equal balance on both, Neptune you as well you have good strength you need speed." I instructed the Noire's nodded but Neptune complained

"Awww... Can we take a break?" She asked but I just ignored her

"Everyone come here! I'll teach you how to use energy!" I said Everyone was excited but Neptune she just asked a question

"What is energy even used for anyway?" She asked

I sighed and gave an explanation "well you see energy can be used in a lot of ways you can use it enhance your strength and speed and also you can fly with it and um... Oh yeah you can attack with it like this" I shot a energy blast to a mountain destroying it "Here is how you use it when you attack" I grabbed ten bricks "Here is an attack without using energy" I chopped the bricks in half, and I grabbed another ten bricks "Here is when you attack using your energy" I chopped it in the same way but instead of breaking in half it was completely destroyed

Everyone looked in awe "Teach us! We wanna get that strong too!"

I sweat dropped a bit "Well... Okay but it is kind of hard to explain let's just sit down" they all agreed and we sat down and now I was teaching "Umm, well make yourself completely calm, the listen to the center of your body until you start to feel a pull, then" A yellow ball started to form "You just bring it out" They all moved in closer to get a better look "Now you try!"

 **3 Hour Later**

It has been a few hours since they started to get energy first to get it was Ultra Noire then God Eater then Neptune then both Blancs tied to Hyper Noire then the two Verts, then Plutia

"Look! Dai we did it!" Neptune exclaimed

I was quite amazed "Good job you guys... err gals! Now use your energy to enhance your attacks!"

They all looked at each other then ginned devilishly looking at me _'Ugh this won't end well will it?'_

"Everybody... ATTACK DAI!" Neptune said a loud

I started running away _'I thought so...'_ I thought "HEY GUYS WHY ME!"

"We wanna see if we can damage you!" They all said

"Ughh fine..." I stopped running

 **AFTER BEATING**

"Ow ow ow! That hurt!" I said while I was bandaging myself "Well that means you are getting a lot stronger!" I stood up "Now let's check on Shido he may be up to no good."

Then we teleported near him in an instant "Wha- how did we-" Noire was cutoff

"Muffin button!" I said

"What?" She asked dumbfounded

"What?" I looked and I saw Shido near Alice (Person he wants to absorb) "Now...! I'll let my rage out on you!" I rushed to him

"Solar Flare!" Shido announced his attack

"AHH! My rage has blinded me!" I exclaimed holding my eyes

Shido went near Alice and I got my sight back "DAIKI KCIK!" I kicked him and used several energy blasts on him "Noire's!" I announced "GO!" They both wasted no time going into HDD and using their EXE Infinite Slash they hit him several times "Nep! Plutia! Vert! GO!" Shido used energy to blast us

We all dodged it though and attacked him again, he was struggling to stand I came and punched his gut "THAT'S IT SOLAR FLARE!"

"AHHH! NOT AGAIN!" I said annoyed

Shido ran to Alice and punched her gut then proceeded to absorb her only to gain my sight and he was in his perfect form "NOOOOO!"

P is for priceless the look upon your faces

E is for Extinction on your puny races

R for Revolution that will be televised

F is for how F*cked you are now allow me to reprise

E is for Eccentric just listen to my song

C is for completion that I've waited for so long

T is for the terror upon you I bestow

My name Is Perfect Shido and I would like to say... hello

"D-Did you just sing?" I asked Shido

"Yes Daiki yes I did now fight me at your best!" He said

I was worried "Hey at least give us five days to train, if I fight you now I know I will lose..."

"Fine but one more thing" Shido said "If you lose, I will destroy Gamindustri"

"What?!" We all said shocked to his announcement

 **2 Hours Later**

We were training for quite a while now, we all took a break and turned on the T.V. To all of our surprise we saw Shido on a arena "Hello Daiki if you are seeing this remember Gamindustri's fate is on your hands now!" After that announcement the channels were back to normal. We all took a nap but when I woke up

"Break time is over both Noire's and Neptune you are sparring with me" I told them

 **TRAINING FIELD**

"Now then, the three of you have to fight me. GO!" Neptune and the Noire's rushed towards me acticating HDD and I also went in my HDD or God mode and focused my energy to my finger tips and deflected most of their slashes and I kicked them away "Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" They all dodged it and started flying and attack me from above me "Time to end this Haaa-" I got interrupted by Histoire calling me

"Daiki would like to come in?" Histoire asked

I looked confused "Hmm? why?"

"Because you are training so hard to defeat Shido we bought at least five pizza boxes for you, would you like to eat?" Histoire said

My eyes sparkled "OH WOULD I!"

I went inside and grabbed a slice of my favorite meat lovers pizza I saw it had stuffed crust "Yaaayy~ now I can eat it in reverse!" Everyone did an anime drop "Did I say something?

At least half an hour has past and Noire asked "How can you eat that much pizza in half an hour?" I looked and I finished three boxes

I laughed sheepishly "What can I say I just love to eat!"

 **5 DAYS LATER**

After our training session we all left the bassilicom to go to the arena and everyone was already their when I mean everyone I mean EVERYONE was gonna watch this fight "Alright Shido, you ready?" I asked

He smirked "Yes of course now... BEGIN!" We both moved incredibly fast, unfortunately for me he was faster than me as he punched my face and kicked my stomach, he then proceeded to throw me up in the sky but before he was able to I regained my ground and uppercut his chin and went HDD

"I'll have to take this seriously" I said as I kneed his neck and punched his gut hard he was slightly lifted off the ground "Tim to show you the real deal! KAME...HAME...HA!" I shot a Kamehameha only for it to be deflected by Shido "Dammit!"

"Hahahah! Good" He said "But I know you have way more power than that bring it out or I'll force it out!"

 **FLASHBACK**

Histoire called me because she wanted to talk to me "Histoire what's wrong?" I asked

"From what I saw in your training lessons you have more strength in you" Histoire said

I was confused "How I've been training everyday and I haven't gotten that much powerful"

"The key to activate it is rage" Histoire said

 **Present time**

"Gah!" I was kneed in the stomach

"Hmhmhm, Daiki I know you need rage to unlock your hidden power, that power will give me a decent challenge!" Shido announced

 _'Did he read my mind?'_ I thought as I saw Shido grin evilly

"Let's see if you will transform if your friends die" He said as he summoned mini versions of himself, he summoned eight of them one for each, they all tried to stop them but they were too powerful

"Gah!" I heard them all scream in pain

"Please... STOP IT!" I screamed tears starting to form _'I-If I have all this power how do I bring it out? I wanna help you_ all'

"That's enough now... You can kill them now!" He said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as enormous power surged through my body, All of my hair was lifted up except for one long thick strand that stayed down, Lightning was surrounding my body and my muscles grew

"Hahahaha! Good let the games now begin!" He said

"Enough Games!" I said angrily I disappeared only to reappear to all miniature versions of Shido "KAMEHAMEHA!" I shouted as the beam hit all of them and they were destroyed

 _'This is Daiki's true power?!'_ Ultra Noire thought shocked

I teleported back to Shido, he was angered and tried to kick me only for the kick to be effortlessly caught. He tried to chop me which only made me disappear and appear in front of him and I punched his stomach

He was now on the ground struggling to stand up "Ah! w-what h-how did you?!"

"No one tries to kill my friends Shido, I will end you!" I exclaimed kicking his hard enough for him to crash to a mountain destroying it

He flew out of the rubble and flew back to me enraged "Darn you boy!"

"What's wrong I thought you said you wanted a proper challenged" I said smirking

* * *

 **WELL THAT IS IT BAI NOW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Battle Daiki vs Shido Peace Finally!**

"What's wrong? I thought you said you wanted a proper challenge." I said while smirking only to make Shido really pissed off

"Don't get ahead of yourself brat!" he said as he rushed towards me only for it to be effortlessly dodged by me ducking, he then sent 2 energy beams right at me, but I deflect it with ease "Ah, good! your power increased now then, hotshot do you plan on fighting me?"

I walked towards him "Fight you? No. I'm going to kill you." I spin kicked him sending him flying "Did you just spin kick him?" someone from the background asked "Yeah, I know right I always wanted to do that!" I said

"Please don't do it again..." Another person said

I went to him for another spin kick "My body, my rules!" I said before I missed "Dammit!"

 _'Ah he's faster than me, that can be a pain my ass but-'_ Shido thought before I kicked him upwards "AH! My ass butt!" As he was falling down I prepared to punch him in the stomach, but he stopped himself "You wanna see something cool?" he said before flying back up as he was going to use his move I flew above him before I stopped _'he's going to kick me again, isn't he?'_ he thought as I kicked him

As he was getting up from the rubble he was quite annoyed "I'm going to have to ask you a favor. Will you stop kicking me?!"

"Hmmmm... Sure." I decided to finish him so I sent a huge Kamehameha "So have this instead! Ka...me...ha...me...ha!"

The blast engulfed him killing him, I returned to my base form returning to the others. That was before I felt Shido's life energy again, I turned back only to see a huge tornado, as their was a laser that pierced through someone. I looked only to see Shido there more powerful than ever, I went back to my newly found power and rushed at him. He looked at me before he blocked my attack with his left arm

"So... boy, you are going to be my test subject for my new power!" He announced, as he came rushing at me and threw a punch, I easily dodged it by side-stepping out of the way and kick him in his gut followed by a elbow to his back, he coughed out a bit of blood as he crashed to the ground. He then smashed his elbow in my stomach making me cough out a lot of blood. I had trouble as I struggled to stand up from the attack. We kept exchanging blow for blow as we felt did not get a direct punch on each other yet. He shot another blast at a spectator, I blocked the attack but in the cost of now a broken left arm.

"Screw this!" I said annoyed "Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" I shot yet another Kamehameha at him

Shido just smirked "Your not the only one who can do that now." Shido said as he cupped his hands "Kamehame... Ha!" he shot his Kamehameha blast and ours were now in a clash, we both put all of our strength into the attack, I was struggling a lot because of my broken arm.

"Give up, boy!" Shido said as he put more strength into his blast and I was now being pushed back. I knew I couldn't beat him, not alone that is I looked at Neptune and the others

"Hey guys attack him! I don't care how just do it!" I screamed at them, they all went HDD and summoned their weapons 'Good they are distracting him time to add more power.' I thought 'Wait... how do I add more power? I'm using all I got...'

"You girls are so persistent!" He said angrily he used energy to shake them off of him.

'Sweet. Now more power...' I thought, when suddenly I felt a tiny bit of energy rise "Well... Tiny bit can make a difference, plus he did use some energy to shake em off so..."

I now put the remainder of my strength to this attack "For Peace I will kill you Shido!... though peace won't be long." I muttered that last part. Shido was now losing the clash, finally Shido lost the clash.

"What?! NO! This can't be! I am invincible!" He shouted before he was killed by my blast. I reverted back to my original form, panting really hard. I was so weak right now that I couldn't move a muscle.

"Guys...? Anyone? Heellllp." I asked as loud as I could which was not that loud. Finally after a few minutes everyone came towards me.

"Ya did it!" Neptune Exclaimed.

"Looks like your main character role has now been taken over by me!" I said which made her gasp. We all laughed "haha... ooh it hurts to laugh..."

"Here we'll take you back." Neptune and Ultra-Noire said both in their HDD.

"Thanks Guys..."

 **FEW DAYS LATER**

We all decided to meet up again after a few days. It was peaceful and I loved it, though it probably won't last long... We all (By all I mean both Noire's, Both Neptunes, Both Verts, Both Blancs and the CPU Candidates.)

After a few hours of fun time I decided to leave to train. "Hey so umm guys, Ima go train now." I said

"Seriously... bud..." Neptune said

"Sorry, but I need to train just in case their is going to be another evil or you know Ryo."

"Hmm. Guess so, welp nothing we can do about it." Neptune said

"Sorry." I said before I left to train, I went to a forest and practicing to go in my new found form with Kaio-Ken. After ten minutes the Kaio-Ken stress finally came in so I decided to stop training today, I went back to the Planeptune bassilicom (Ultra) and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry there hasn't been any posting for like 3-4 weeks or so? Well that's because I had to focus on school as my exams are coming up. Now I can be able to post at least every 3-5 days at least. Well see ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Finally most of the day is normal.**

It has been at least three weeks after I defeated Shido. Everything been going peacefully, we all decided to meet up at Planeptune (NOT HYPERDIMENSION BUT THERE STILL IS NEPTUNE.) I have been living the basillicom with Nep and Plutia, I was trying to find a hotel but they just kept stopping me, at least they gave me a room to sleep in now. We all arrived at the destination, but I arrived last because I was lazy for about ten minutes. Heck Even Nep and Plutia we earlier than me.

"Hey so uh...?" I said which got everyone's attention. "Why are we here at 6:00 in the morning?!"

Nep started laughing "You really are lazy, it happened after you defeated Shido."

"That's not true..." I said while pouting "I still train a lot...! about only 4 hours..." That was at least half of my usual exercise.

Noire started looking at me funny "...You're beginning to be like Neptune and Plutia..."

Plutia was now looking at Noire with a pout. "Awwww... Noire you'reee beinggg... mean..." Plutia said

"I'm not lazy..." I said while I averted my eyes from her, I quickly thought of something "I need sleep, you know? when we were training for Shido I didn't sleep a lot!" Everyone looked at me deadpanning. "What?"

"*sigh* you know that was a really bad excuse..." Noire said while facepalming.

"Oh by the way," Nep suddenly said "Where did you get that muffin?" She said pointing towards the muffing I was eating.

"Mmmuffin button."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"... Nevermind so-" I started until there was a explosion behind me, we all quickly turned back to see Ryo.

"Dryo!"

"Ryo." Noire corrected me

"Ryo! what are you doing here?" I said

Ryo started laughing, then went dead serious "Of course, to defeat you!" He said "You see, after you defeated Shido. I trained really hard for this day to defeat you!"

 **HOW DAIKI SEES RYO TALK**

"Blah Blah Blah Power, Blah Blah Stronger than you. Blah!"

 **DAIKI POV**

"And now for sure I am definitely stronger than you!" Ryo said

"...Nnneat!"

"Screw you!"

Ryo got really pissed that he immediately dashed towards me, I countered that by sidestepping it and kneed him in the stomach. I punched him in the face sending him flying I chased after him and caught up to him quickly and did a round house kick on him, crashing him on the ground making a crater. He got up and started doing rapid punches on me which for some reason I didn't dodge them.

"*huff* *huff* Haha you see? I'm powerful more than you!"

"Hm Hm nope, your not stronger than me remember the form I used to beat Shido." I said as I went to my super form

"Ohhhh... Crap baskets..." Ryo muttered

"So uh? we still gonna fight? Cause you will lose." I said "Oh yeah one more thing, if you threaten anyone your gonna die." I said as I randomly vanished.

"Huh? wha? I now have so many questions!" He yelled.

"Hey so uh what happened?" Neptune asked

"Huh? Oh well you know he didn't stand much of a chance." I said with a smile "Hmm, I wonder what he's doing now?"

 **RYO POV**

"I swear I have heard of that transformation before..." I said as I went to a library for any information.

I picked out a history book and started reading "It must be here somewhere now-" I looked and saw it "Super Power Form: Only happens in a decade, but also can happen if you are really really really! Powerful and your angry." I stood up and laughed "Hahahaha! I found it now... all I need is that form and I will get revenge!"

"Shhh!" Everyone in the library shushed me.

"Whatever." I said and left

 **DAIKI POV**

"He is Probably crying." I said

"Who knows? Only the author and readers do!" Nep said enthusiastically

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, Neptune." I said as I lighty chopped her head. She just pouted

 **RYO POV 3 HOURS LATER**

"I wanna reach that super form, I wanna I wanna wanna wanna wanna wanna!" I said while punching the ground, crying.

 **DAIKI POV**

"Hey I'm bored," I said "Anyone wanna go to the arcade?"

"Yeah!" They all said and Blanc not so much wanting too.

I went to Blanc and whispered to her ear "Alright, after were done that I'll take you to the library?" I asked and she nodded

I backed off and put my fist in the air "All right! Let's go!"

As soon as we all arrived we all split into pairs and would switch now and then, since Blanc didn't wanna play she just went outside. Me and Nep were playing zombie shooters, after that she kept dragging me to all these other games. I felt like I was going to die. We all switched groups, I was with Noire and Neptune was with Vert. Me and Noire just went to a fighting game called Nep Fighter (Street Fighter.) I was a little depressed that I lost 10-4 against Noire.

"Haha! Man I am no match!" I said, then I remembered that I would take Blanc to the library. "Noire play with Vert and Neptune I need to take Blanc to th library."

I went outside and told Blanc we were heading to the library. After about ten minutes of walking we got to the Planeptune library. We went inside and took out our books, Blanc took out a mystery novel and I just didn't grab a book, I didn't know what book I wanted. In the end I just took out a book and read it, after an hour of reading we decided to head back.

"Okay then, see you guys tomorrow!" I said while turning back to go to the bassilicom with Nep and Plutia.

"Bye!" They said before all going their separate ways.

As soon as I came back I said hello to Histy, I went to my room and flopped on my bed "Well I guess that was fun," I said but then got serious "I better not be lazy anymore without that Super Form Ryo would've defeated me. I need to train harder than ever before." My mood then brightened up again. "Besides fighting Ryo this day was normal!" I said before I eventually went to sleep.

* * *

 **Haha! Sorry for not uploading again, it's just that school finals have come up I need to study. Most likely after June 26 I will be able to upload more often. Till next chapter see you guys later! Menono3 signing out.**


End file.
